


Wonderwall

by catarineeem



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Children, F/M, Gay Male Character, Love Triangle, Teacher / Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catarineeem/pseuds/catarineeem
Summary: Sometimes you just take on some burdens and then learn they are too heavy to carry.Especially when it's not my own burden.Especially when I'm only 18 and haven’t fully decided if I should study art at college or if that’s just an attempt at challenging my motherEspecially when my ex-boyfriend is a bigger part of my life than he was before we broke up.Then again, if I wanted things easy, perhaps I shouldn't have gotten in a relationship with my English teacher





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _"And I'm lost and confused_
> 
> _I've got nothing to lose_
> 
> _P.S. I'm still not over you"_
> 
> _\- Rihanna_

I don’t think things through and this entire summer was the proof of that until its last second.

And that happened to be right now…which also happened to be the moment I was stumbling home, in last night’s clothes, the smell of booze in the air.

Today was the first day of my senior year. It was quite exciting, to be honest: I was finally only a year away of going to college and living with my best mate Louis in a cosy flat instead of with my grouchy mother, in a nice apartment in Kensington that occupied all of the last floor of our building. What was not exciting about my first day, tough, was facing it with a serious hangover.

Before my mum could notice I had just come in, I raced to the shower peeling all of the dirty clothes off my body and allowing the warm water to hit my skin. It felt good to be home and it would feel even better to just lie on the million dollar bed my mum had bought me with her hard work…oh those smooth sheets and fluffy comforter.

Unfortunately, I had to attend classes. If I was on the line all year, mum would pay for my tuition at college and I’d only have to manage banking the apartment I’d share with Lou. It seemed like a good deal for me especially since I had spent all of the summer being her assistant by day and earning a few quid, most of which I spent in drunken nights that dragged on for way too long.

It always starts on that one first day of summer when Louis tells me that “Craig has this awesome party we should attend” and I reply with a “I want to sleep instead of going to your boyfriend’s party” but then he always ends up yelling a “Shush Melania” and dragging me to that party. And to the one the following night. And the following one. And the following one. And then the summer’s is over and you have done nothing.

You just got drunk with Craig and slept on carpeted floors and made a poor figure of yourself.

 

And mostly, made mum upset. Nobody likes upsetting their mothers and I was no exception. She was a great mother and a very strong woman that had fought for her place in the fashion industry even after my father kicked us to the curb and went off to Africa with her 10 year younger girlfriend. I admired my mum, although I’d never admit it to her, because whenever something I deemed bad happened, she simply put on her highest Louboutins and muttered, while putting on her money maker make-up, “life goes on.”

And on it went, indeed.

Who needs a dad, anyways?!

I was out of the house as quick as I was in, dressed in my cut-off shorts and orange tank top. The strands of my hair danced in the wind as I rode my bicycle to school. I had yet to get my license but even though I wanted to get it, I don’t think I’d ever abandon my bicycle for the nature-destroyer car.

Besides, the fresh air was good for my head and I’m not referring to my headache.

I just promised to myself (and my mum) this summer would be different, I really had. But then Niall broke up with me…it’s not that I wasn’t meaning to break up with him, too. I swear that was my intention for the last three months of our relationship but he was just so pretty and never gave me a chance to actually break-up with him. Besides, we had been dating for entirely too long to just stop. Although, he clearly had no problems with that.

I wanted to just be carpe diem Melania but then Niall showed up at this one party with Lanister, head dancer of the ballet company at our school (can you tell we’re rich kids?!), and booze just became so much more appealing. I definitely didn’t take out after the Torres’ women and couldn’t be as strong as my mum. I simply didn’t think things through and I was certain I had blood in the alcohol instead of the other way around for a grand part of the summer.

“Morning, Mel!” Louis bumped his shoulder with mine, as soon as I Iocked my bike behind the doorman’s little house, at the school’s entrance, from where he checked everyone who went in and out of the premises.

“Hey, Lou,” I yawned. “I’m so tired. You’re so not dragging me to anymore parties next summer.”

“Oh shush, you know what will happen then,” he shrugged. “I’m off to Maths, Craig has that class with me,” he cheered. “I dragged him to school this morning. We will see each other later, right?” He squeezed my cheek and gave me an affectionate kiss.

“Yep,” I popped the ‘p’ and retrieved my blackberry from my pocket checking my schedule as I strolled down the corridor. I was happy to see art was in the schedule for today, that being my favourite subject and what I honestly wanted to do in life…I couldn’t wait to show Mr.Bedford all the sketches I had done in the summer, based on the techniques he told me to work on.

However, I seriously needed a coffee.

And sugar.

And to paint.

God, I just needed to paint. Actually, I needed to go out and take photographs and the reproduce them by painting them.

But first----

“Wello.”

I mentally cursed myself because even without looking up, I knew I had just bumped into Niall Horan. It was a voice I had known for entirely too many years to forget just like that. I stared at him and rolled my eyes, preparing myself to pass by him without a second thought. However Niall hates being ignored and ‘letting go’ isn’t one of the words in his vocabulary, so he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

“I’ve missed ya since that party last month at Zayn’s,” he whispered and dropped a hand to hold my waist firmly. “Haven’t been showing up at my parties, you liked them so much,” he pouted, his blue eyes boring into my green ones.

“Don’t you have Lani to entertain, Niall?” I tried to be strong but I think my voice came out like a whine. Goddamn his strong grip on my waist and that stupid jersey he had on and that suited him so well.

I’ll tell you: it’s so much easier to get over your ex when he is not right in front of you, tempting you.

“Aren’t you jealous?!” He cocked an eyebrow. “If you miss me, you can just say so…I still have space for you in my bed.”

“You’re an asshole,” I shoved him, palm flat on his chest to make him get out of the way but instead he got me against a row of lockers, both his hands on my waist as his lips were planted on mine immediately.

I tried to stay strong, I really did but he was smelling of the perfume I had bought him on our 1st anniversary and his thumb was softly brushing the skin of my hip so I couldn’t help to grab his chin in my hand to keep his lips against mine, giving entrance to his tongue and basically allowing him to rape my mouth.

“Don’t say you don’t like it,” he whispered against my mouth, pecking one final time.

“We’re done,” I said, managing to get away from him. “Douchebag,” I muttered to myself.

 

My thoughts were racing as was my heart. I wasn’t really sure how to feel about this or why Niall still had this power over me even after I wanted to break up with him, few months before he broke up with me…maybe that was it: the rejection.

It hurt as hell and he went off to Lani right away, feeling the freedom of being single. I just didn’t get why he still came after me? I was so good on my own. I was! And now that he crossed my way, I was just a bundle of nerves.

I walked through the hallways, people going to their classes because getting late at Kensington Highschool would grant you a trip to detention, at the end of the day. I don’t think that’s something regular British schools adopted from American ones, but if you’re paying £5,000 every three months, I suppose anything is valid.

Either way, I was risking it. My nerves were out of control and I only calmed down when I downed my coffee.

Niall was quickly out of my mind as I saw everyone walking to the classroom to the hour long History class, in which I’d try to not fall asleep. None of my friends were in this class…well probably except for Zayn, but considering he was Niall’s wingman and Niall was no longer in an official relationship with me, I doubt he even cared.

“Slut.”

I lifted my eyes from my phone to stare at the stupid cow that was passing by me, her jeans tight on her ass and her top revealing her belly bottom. On her shoes were ballerina shoes and I knew immediately to whom that voice belonged.

“Do you have anything you want to tell me, Lani?” I raised an eyebrow, turning back on my chair to face her.

“Don’t even talk my way, Melania, not with that dirty mouth of yours.” She fluffed her wavy brown hair and rested her shoulder bag on her desk.

“Oh wow, aren’t we so rude in this start of senior year?” I rolled my eyes preparing to turn back to the front, seeing as Mrs.Swanstein was making her entrance in the classroom, followed by Zayn and a few members of his pack, who waved my way. Suppose we’re still friends, then, alright.

However, Lani did have something more to say and was quick to stand in front of my desk, her hands firmly glued to the wooden surface as she seethed the words, “get away from Niall. He is with me now.”

“I’m not the one chasing him, baby.” _Even though I really, really want to._

“Please, Melania, as if he would go after you…He _dumped_ you!” She said loudly, the whole class starting to stare. Public embarrassment was really not my scene and without a minute or two to think, I got up and matched her eye-level.

_“Mel,”_ Zayn was by my side, calmness in his voice as he prepared to hold me down. I suppose he was used to this kind of things from Niall’s parties where people were constantly at each other’s throats.

“He also stuck his tongue down my throat. If you’re not enough for him, that’s not my problem,” I pointed to my chest. “It’s _yours_. Step up your game, he clearly needs more than… _that,_ ” I gesticulated to her body (even though she had really strong and lean legs and a barely there stomach. I doubt Niall needed more than that, but she is the enemy!!!).

“Is that a way to talk, Miss Torres?” Mrs.Swanstein had her glasses on the tip of her nose, a serious warning that she should not be messed with and was very serious about her question.

“She provoked me, Misses, she started!”

“And you should have known better to end it,” she blinked. “You don’t have the best history in terms of behaviour, Melania, and I think starting the year with detention would rather do you well.” Arrogant bitch.

“Come the fucking on!” I hit my hands on the table. “I was quiet on my corner, she came onto me! It was not my fault!”

“Detention. Today. For an hour.” Returning to her desk at the front of the classroom, she wrote down a paper and settled it down, so I could pick it up whenever the bell rang.

However, I didn’t give her the chance to embarrass me throughout the whole class, giving me side-glances while people talked about me. I grabbed my things and grabbed the paper, darting out of the classroom without another word.

How could she do this to me? How could she be so unfair?

Of course perfect little Lanister would have her wrapped around her finger. Of course her A grades in everything would blind every teacher and have them eating in the palm of her hand.

“URGH!” I kicked a locker, only to notice I wasn’t alone in the corridor. No, of course I could never be alone for one freaking second in this stupid school.

In front of me stood Niall, the cause of this whole disaster, clearly thinking he owns the place. With a stupid smirk on his lips and flipping his smartphone on his hand, cocking an eyebrow like if he was the King of the world and we all had to kneel down at his feet, while chatting with some preppy curly haired weirdo, who was about to be held in no consideration as I gave Niall a piece of my mind . Why did I even fall for this stupid ass in the first place?! Who does he even think he is? He broke up with me and then he kisses me and makes Lani do all this drama to get me into detention? IN THE FIRST DAY?

“You alright there, babe?” He chuckled.

“You don’t get to call me babe!” I pushed him against the lockers and closed my first, hitting his chest, only covered by a sleeveless shirt. Unfortunately, that only made him smile more and do that stupidly cute pout that left me even angrier. “You are an asshole, you left me and then you kissed me and you got me detention!” I grabbed him by his shirt to throw him against the lockers with all the strength that I had in me.

“Hey, let’s calm down, alright?” The curly haired psycho said.

“It’s alright, Haz, I like them when they’re feisty!” Niall cocked his eyebrow, proceeding to try to grab me by my waist.

“Get your hands off of me, you nutcase!” I groaned and slapped his hands as I pushed him away. “I hate you and I hate Lani and you’re going to pay for this, Niall! I may be going to detention but you are in deep shit!” I pushed him against the lockers once again.

“Look, calm down, I’m sure we can talk and---“

“I don’t want to talk to you! To either of you!” I frowned. “Who the fuck are you? I don’t even know you! God, just leave me alone!” I grabbed my jacket that had fallen to the ground in the middle of my attack and then stormed off. “JACKASS!” I yelled.

All this range brought me to an edge and because I wasn’t an angry person at all, being angry always meant tears. But I wasn’t going to be crying in front of Niall, I had done plenty of that when I played pathetic Melania in our break-up.

God, why did I even start with this guy?! What had I seen in him besides from his God-like looks and excellent connections to parties and booze?

Why did my mum even like him, when she liked nothing that I chose? Like my clothes or my degree or my subjects at school?

And mostly, why couldn’t I just think? Of course this was going to turn out shitty, of course! Because he had kissed me in the middle of the hallway after he started with Lanister, who happened to have eyes everywhere! It was certain we would be caught. Why couldn’t I just stay quiet for a minute and let her call me a slut?

I was a slut!

(although I was here first).

And still in the middle of all my range and my heavy footsteps, I could hear that Irish unmistakable accent yelling: “I’m sorry, babe, can’t do!”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"But I still don't know where to start, still finding my way_  
>  Still talk about you like it was yesterday  
> But you're long gone and moved on"  
> \- The Script 

“I need to get drunk,” I proclaimed as I fell in the chair that stood in front of Louis and Craig, at our lunch table.

I had jumped from class to class avoiding everyone in the corridors but most importantly, avoiding Niall. Granted he didn’t quite understand that because he kept filling my phone with rude texts that claimed he wanted to meet me behind the grand staircase, a place known as the secret snog station.

“And to think this morning you forbade me to take you to Craig’s parties next summer,” Louis chuckled as he played with Craig’s fingers.

“My parties are the best, Mel,” Craig pouted. “We always have fun!”

“You know, I hate that you guys officialised your relationship. You were such better friends to me before you were snogging left and right.”

“You hurt my feelings,” Louis rolled his eyes playfully. “I heard you got detention, what happened?” He ate a fry and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“Niall,” I sighed. And that was enough for them to understand everything that had went on because even though we had broken things off when summer started, that one time we met at a party at Zayn’s, in which Niall had officially introduced Lani as his next conquest, had left me heartbroken.

I had ruined the night for everyone as I got smashed drunk and Craig was left to clean my vomit off of his floor while Louis held my hair. Sometimes I wish I had a girl friend to get emotional with, but the only girl I was ever able to befriend was Alice, Zayn’s girlfriend, and she clearly belonged to Team Niall, now.

“Why don’t you just talk to him, Mel?” Craig suggested.

“Talk? To Niall?” I cocked an eyebrow. “Do you think he wants to talk with me?”

“He wants you to drop those panties before you open your mouth, that’s for sure,” Louis commented only to be slapped on the arm by Craig. “Well, I’m sorry, Niall was a great boyfriend for a while but he is not exactly the guy you can have a conversation with to solve his attitude!” He defended himself.

“People solve things by talking,” Craig pointed out. “We solve things by talking.”

“Niall is not your ‘let’s talk through your problem’ type of guy. He is the ‘let’s have sex through your problems’ type of guy. And notice how it’s _your_ problem, because he doesn’t think _he_ has any,” Louis explained and then turned to me. “Mel, I love you but I think it’s time you move on, you know? You’re so beautiful and nice but ever since Niall started things with Lani, you’ve been so….bitter.”

“Excuse me, I dated this guy for 3 years, I can’t just hop off the Niall train…I want to, I really _really_ want to but---,” I sighed and rested my chin on my hand, staring lovingly at the table he was occupying with his pose. He was laughing and throwing his head back as he slapped his chest…that was when you know he is laughing for real, when he slaps his own chest.

I could almost hear him muttering a ‘that was a good one, mate’.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Louis clicked his fingers in front of my face. “Stop daydreaming, right now!”

“I should have kicked his ass,” I pouted.

“Yes, you should have,” Louis pointed. “But you didn’t so go and get something to eat because we got P.E. in fifteen…time to take all that anger on that volleyball.”

Mother of God, I hated volleyball.

“Or maybe I just need to get drunk.”

Yes, I really needed to get drunk.

*~*

Room 9 was also known as the nightmare room, for the sole purpose that it was the detention room. Always with a different teacher depending on the days, you could expect extra work wrapped with heavy silence and judgmental stares in detention.

I arrived ten minutes early to find the room locked, a hint that I was the only one going through this hell today. I held my A3 sketch pad tightly as I closed my eyes and tried to breathe in and out. My hangover was long gone and in its place a headache created by all the Niall drama stood.

“You’re avoiding me,” I heard his voice.

“This is a nightmare,” I whined, keeping my eyes closed and trying to steady my breath. This day could only be the biggest nightmare I’ve ever had….

Except Niall truly wasn’t a nightmare no matter how much I wanted him to be one. I wanted to hate him and hit him and kick his ass. I wanted to spit on his face and yell to everyone who wanted to hear me that he was a lousy boyfriend who never loved me and cheated on me left and right.

And maybe I could even add how he had a small weenie, to the mixture.

But I couldn’t. I couldn’t yell any of that because it was simply…not true.

I wanted him to be my nightmare but he still felt like a dream.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he repeated, my eyes flying open as his hands dropped to my waist, for the second time today, and he pulled our bodies closer. I locked the sketch pad against my chest, as if it was a shield.

“I am pissed off at you, Niall!” I almost spat, not moving an inch. “What the hell? I’m getting detention on my first day because of you!”

“No, that’s not because of me…Because of Lani? Maybe; because of yourself and your lack of ability to be quiet and stay put? Most likely,” he chuckled. “I’m sorry that I can’t resist you. I’ve apologized, if that makes you feel better.”

“No, it doesn’t make me feel better. I want to hit you!” I uncrossed my arms and punched his chest. “I hate you so much right now! You can’t resist _me_? I DON’T CARE! You’re with Lani, you’ve flaunted her on my face in that Zayn party…I hear all sorts of stories from Alice about---.“

“From Alice? What would she know?” He raised an eyebrow, not affected by my angry voice or punches on his chest.

“She is Zayn’s girlfriend,” I told him as if that was reason enough.

“And?”

“And she’s my friend, too,” I flinched.

“Yes, and? Does that mean she is my close friend and gets to know what happens behind closed doors? I don’t think so,” he cocked an eyebrow and tried to nuzzle his nose on mine.

“There aren’t any closed doors for you,” I said disgusted as I pushed him away. “You broke up with me and you know what? I am so much better without you. I don’t need you for anything, so just leave me alone!”

“Right, right,” he leaned on the opposite wall, arms crossed over his chest as he nodded, his tongue wetting his lip. I could clearly see he was bothered that I was pushing him off me by the way he kept gazing at the celling. “So then what? You don’t like me anymore?”

“I pretty much hate you right now,” I breathed out, pushing a strand of my hair off my face but upon it falling off on my face again, I cursed and threw my belongings on the floor to gather all of my hair in my hand and lock it in a bun. “I promised my mum I’d be good and you get me detention on 1st day?! Gee.”

“I think we’ve already crossed that bridge. _You_ got yourself detention,” he chuckled and shrugged. “So what if I want to still be with you?”

It took me a few seconds to understand the words that came out of his mouth. I even thought I was dreaming of them but when I looked at his face he was eyeing me with a curious expression, his hands on the pockets of his jersey. I narrowed my eyes at him, arms crossed over my chest as I stepped forward to him.

“Are you saying you want me back?” I blurted out, a tiny bit of hope inundated me. Would I really go back to him if I had a chance? Louis would kill me, that’s for sure.

And why would I get back to Niall if I always meant to break up with him? This is insane.

This guy is driving me insane!

“I’m with Lani, now,” he shrugged unconcerned. The words hit me like a million ice daggers and I struggled to keep on my feet and maintain a blank expression but I was fuming and I just wanted to throw a punch at him, however out of the corner of my eye, I could see a man approaching and upon eyeing us, he darted towards the door and unlocked it.

“Then stay with Lani, you stupid ass,” I seethed and grabbed my bag from the floor with anger.

“Mel, wait,” he called me and tried to grab my arm but I quickly spun around, locking eyes with him and pulling away, closing the door on his face. I entered the classroom with anger and tears boiling and ready to come out.

But I couldn’t cry, because I had to face an hour of detention.

I chose a sit in the second row and threw my things on the table, cursing my life as I buried my face in my hands.

“Are you---“ I heard a voice that was quickly stopped when I looked up. It was then that I saw who stood there…the curly haired psycho who was talking to Niall in the hallway, this morning.

The same curly haired psycho I cussed out.

Oh. My. God.

My eyes widened and I gulped but I tried to avoid his eyes by taking out my sketch pad, knowing he was a new teacher, considering  the school is small and everyone is an acquainted. I figured he probably didn’t know the rules of detention, although I didn’t bother if he did. I just wanted to avoid looking at him after this morning. I hoped to God he wouldn’t be one of my teachers or I was going to be failed, for sure.

My pencil hit the white sheet as I began drawing curve lines and shadowing them. I tried to empty my head and just draw something but upon a few seconds I quickly understood that “just drawing something” was not a good idea after having a Niall-filled day because even after just a few strokes, his eyes were staring back at me from my page. I groaned and stabbed the paper with my pencil, hexing the pictures with strong strokes that almost ripped the sheet as I stabbed it again and again and again. I cursed out and ripped the page, making a ball out of it and tossing it into the trash bin with a groan.

“Hmm, are you…uhm…,” the teacher began. I looked at him and I knew he must have thought I was crazy. I felt tears in my eyes and I gulped them away but his green eyes were focused on me, my breath getting quicker and quicker as I shook my head and walked towards him with my detention paper on hand.

“You-You were supposed to have asked me this,” I stuttered a bit, taking a deep breath before continuing, “and you were supposed to give me something to do. You are new and I took advantage of that,” I crossed my arms over my chest to avoid rubbing my fingers in each other and peeling the skin off, as he sat back on his chair.

“Alright.”

“Alright?” My voice was shaking.

“Well, I am new. I got here today and they gave me detention duty… I thought that wasn’t even a thing here,” he whispered this last part.

“You tell me,” I bit back as I walked over to my sit.

“I don’t have anything for you to do, it’s the 1st day of school, for heaven’s sake!” He cocked an eyebrow and got up, walking to the desk in front of mine. “You’re mad and you like to draw so just…draw, I suppose.”

“Thanks,” I said honestly. “Ahm, today…in the hallway…” I said nervously, before sitting down and not even really looking his way.

“Nothing happened,” he waved his hands in front of his face as I nodded, taking my sit. I picked up the pencil again and tried to draw something that soothed me. I loved to draw realistic things like objects or people and I decided that I’d draw Craig and Louis. I wasn’t going to allow my imagination to wander and bring me something to draw…I had already done that and look how it turned.

Maybe if I could draw Craig and Lou well enough, I could even offer it to my crazy best friend so he could hang it in his bedroom and be cheesy over his boyfriend even when he isn’t there.

Like he has been for the past year. Craig, member of the volleyball team, was always absent for his many games or accepting Louis was truly the one (for a while, we all thought he would choose Zach, the nerdy freshmen who was now actually a sophomore) but that didn’t mean Louis could just live his life without talking about Craig every minute of every day.

“So, what are you drawing?” The voice came from much closer than I expected and as I looked up, I saw the teacher right in front of me.

“Ahm…it’s…my best friend,” I nodded. “Louis.”

“I think I saw him in the hallway today, with another lad. They were quite loud.”

“That is Louis,” I smiled. “He’s such a sunshine, you know?” I whispered as I began drawing. “No matter how sad or down you feel, Lou will always put a smile on your face. _Always_.” I emphasized as I finished his jaw. “God, I could use some Louis right now,” I confessed more to myself than for anybody else. I sighed and looked up, only to notice the teacher’s eyes focusing on my face.

“Melania, is it?” He glanced at the detention sheet, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, and you? If you don’t mind me---“

“I’m Mr.Styles, English studies,” he nodded. “Harry,” he decided. “You can call me Harry, just for today.”

“Harry,” I whispered as I nodded.

“So, what have you done to deserve detention on the first day back?”

“Well, I got mad and when I get mad I don’t really think and---“

“Yeah, ripping papers and throwing them around while cussing around a teacher? Probably not the brightest idea,” he smiled and I bit my lip, feeling self-conscious right away. “It’s okay, we all deal with anger differently… I just never thought a girl like you could be so angry to the point of getting detention on the first day.”

“A girl like me?” I cocked my eyebrow. “Not to offend, but you don’t really know me. Or girls like me. In fact, I don’t think there are girls like me.”

“Hmm,” he looked at me intrigued. “Rich, proper dressed, artist wanna-be,” he enumerated in his fingers. “You look pretty calm, like every artist always does. And you’re rich, don’t your mums solve your fights for you by cutting off some rich business or something?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell that to someone who is paying your salary,” I scoffed. “And no, my mum, fortunately, doesn’t get to solve anything for me. She has enough on her plate and I can fend off by myself.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend,” I shrugged. “I just meant you don’t look like the type of girl to get into fist fights and whatnot.”

“I don’t think things through,” I confessed. “I talk before I think and that always gets me in trouble. I don’t have the best history with Mrs.Swanstein so mix that with a very angry and jealous girlfriend who told me I was a slut because her boyfriend kissed me, and voilà.”

“And let me guess: that boyfriend happens to be Mr.Horan?” At first I found it strange how he knew his name but then I reminded that I first saw Mr.Styles talking to Niall in the hallway.

“You guessed it right,” I shrugged, dropping my pencil to pull my hair back into a ponytail. “He is so… urgh!” I groaned. “He’s dating Lani but still he kissed me in the hallway today. I don’t even know why he did it, you know? He broke up with me and not the other way around,” I started to get angry again by thinking of his smug smile and hands on my waist and way too good and desirable but off limits kisses. And when I get angry I do the thing I’m best at: I babble without thinking.

“Kissing a committed man…that’s a bit---“

“Slutty?!” I questioned and he muttered a ‘well’, rolling his eyes a bit. “It’s not that easy, you know? We dated for 3 years and we’ve just finished three months ago… Fine, I couldn’t break up with him but still, I didn’t search him. _He_ searched _me_. This is all on him,” I shrugged. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I am telling you this!”

“No, no, no!” He waved his hand. “You’re angry, I can be your ear…like a therapist kind of thing. Besides, I’m a stranger…might make it easier.”

“You may also be my teacher tomorrow, which might make it a little weird.”

“You cussed me out this morning. I think the weird barrier was beaten,” he commented and I smiled. “Why haven’t you broken up with Niall, then? No offense, but he doesn’t look like the best boyfriend ever.”

“It’s just…” I debated on whether I should tell him or not but in the end decided I didn’t have anything to lose anyways, because my grades were long gone after this morning. “He is a good boyfriend, I know he looks like a douchebag but when he was with me, he made me feel like a princess every time. He was always there and he was one of my best friends…honestly. I know he is a little crazy but… he was always the start of everything for me, and I for him… everything about life, we discovered together and… my mum loves him, she never really loves anything that I do,” I shrugged. “The thing with Niall is that it just got to a point where it was too comfortable.”

“I never knew too comfortable was bad,” he played with the pencils I had on my desk.

“It is if you’re Niall and I,” I bit my bottom lip. “But we had been together 3 years and I just couldn’t----well, he broke up with me, anyways. He wanted to be with somebody else, so he broke up with me and I am still stuck up on him like the pathetic silly girl that I am,” I shrugged and looked at him waiting for him to laugh or tell me I was stupid. Instead, his green eyes narrowed and an ‘hmm’ came out. “I just don’t get why he is always after me, still!”

“What if he still loves you? What if that girl is no you?”

“Are you daft? You clearly don’t know Lani,” I rolled my eyes and shook my head. “She is perfect.”

“Now that’s something you never hear an ex say about the current girlfriend,” he pointed smartly. “I like you, Melania, even if you called me daft.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Styles, I didn’t mean to offend you,” I furrowed my brows as he smiled and shook his head. “Anyways, I’m saying it because it’s true. It would be so much easier if Lani was a bitch, you know? But the fact is: she’s not. She is the exact opposite of a bitch, actually,” I sighed. “The only reason we aren’t friends, really, is Niall.”

“Maybe you should talk to Niall, then?”

“You can’t just talk to Niall, believe me: I know.” I turned back to my drawing, starting Louis’ fringe.

“So your mum doesn’t like that you draw?” I cocked an eyebrow at him. “You said that Niall was the only thing you love that your mum loves, too.”

“Hmm, she doesn’t mind me drawing. However, she hates that I want to make a life out of it, that I want to study drawing in college,” I shrugged. “She says I have too much free time on my hands and that I waste it on my canvas, says that I should just get a little course going on after classes,” I shrugged. “It’s alright, she just wants my best.”

“My best friend is an arts teacher at Camberwell,” he held my charcoal in his hand and examined it.

“Get out, Camberwell College of Arts?” He nodded. “That’s insane!”

“He gives out a few classes, is even about to start these series of workshops, if you’re interested…”

“But can I attend? I don’t go to Camberwell…I mean, I want to attend but I---“

“It’s not limited to college students, Melania,” he smiled and I froze, my name feeling weird coming out of his lips. “I can ask for more information about it, if you want to. However if drawing is something you like, you should take it!”

“Yes, thank you!” I joined my hands at my front. “Oh my God, a Camberwell teacher giving out workshops? Are you kidding? That would be amazing! That would be even better than Mr.Bedford,” I whispered the last part. “Ah, thank you!” I danced a bit in my sit. “A drawing course with a Camberwell teacher!” I said dreamingly.

“You don’t need to thank me, really!”

“Yes, I do!!! This is exactly what I needed to hear today,” I pulled at my hair with happiness. “You are officially the best ever. Thank you so much,” I lunched myself forward seeing more of a Harry than of Mr.Styles.

And without really thinking about it, I hugged him tightly. It was only when I felt his hands on my back that I noticed what I was doing so I detached myself from him, losing balance and knocking my cheek with his, leaving me to stare at his lips.

“I’m...uhm..,” I cleared my throat and started gathering my things the fastest I could. “I just…”

“It’s ok---,“ he tried.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” And I dashed out of that room the quickest I could, without looking back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii.  
> Here's chapter two :) now we see a bit more of Mr.Styles. Next chapter we see a bit more of Mr.Horan.
> 
> Yiiikes. Things will get hot and heavy SOON.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3  
> C


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _“I'm so confused its getting old_  
>  You wear your ring but leave me cold  
> You're beautiful but cause me pain  
> You played my heart like its a game”  
> \- Demi Lovato  
>   
> 

“Are you going out dressed like that?” My mum quipped as soon as I entered the dining room and grabbed a croissant from the breakfast table.

I had woken up late after a night tormented with embarrassing flashbacks of me hugging and almost kissing Mr.Styles, knowing I’d have to face him in my first class this morning. So when my alarm clock rang, I ignored it 3 times, turning on my side and ignoring that I actually have to please my mum and make an effort to pass English (which I’d most likely fail due to my current situation with the teacher).

My mind was set on not facing Mr.Styles ever, to be honest and that included not having to face him this morning. Maybe I could request to be transferred and have English with some other class, even if I knew questions would arise which could potentially get me in trouble considering I am a lousy liar. Besides, every single one of my friends was in that class.

Also, Louis rang me bright and early (read: after my alarm clock rang for the second time) saying my mum had hired him for a show, the following weekend. Louis had this big dream of working for Alexander McQueen one day (although I think that is only because he wanted to meet and bow down to Kate Middleton) and thought slaving for my mum would help him get some credit in the industry.

My mum liked him,--- which was the 2nd thing she liked about my life, the 1st being Niall, by the way,--- and called him every now and then. Granted, my mum was respected for her hard work as a shoe designer albeit not being as well-known as some fashion designers out there, but she had a few strong connections and a filled portfolio. Her expertise was shoes and she certainly was the best in her area.

Also her expertise was moving on after downfalls and so I decided I’d take off after the Torres women today and eventually got out of bed. My duvet was far more comfortable than facing Mr.Styles however when I finally got out of my comfort zone, I decided that just for today I’d put on some make-up, like my mum always did when she wanted to show who was the boss. I was ready to rule the world today, I tell you.

No embarrassment will put me down.

It’s not like anyone saw me almost kissing the hot teacher, anyways.

Although he did/felt/saw. And he also knows I cussed him. And he is also the one to give me grades.

Oops?

“Yeah?!” I questioned, my mouth filled with my croissant as I looked down at my dark skinny jeans that were ripped on the knee and my loose cut off tank top, that might or not show a bit of my black bra if I put my arms up.

“They say it’s going to rain today!” My mum raised an eyebrow, as she picked the napkin and wiped her hands.

I pondered on her words thinking how my t-shirt did reveal a lot of skin.

Whatever. If it starts raining, I’ll keep my arms down.

“Well, it’s still September and I’m not gonna hide from this sun that is shining…” I cooed as my mum shook her head, getting up and straightening her high-waisted skirt. “I’m taking a coat,” I pointed to the thin green coat I had placed on the chair. “And I’m with sneakers instead of sandals,” I pointed at my platform creeper shoes.

“Don’t cry when you come home drenched,” my mum pointed and kissed my nose.

“I won’t, Miss Clarissa,” I laced my arm through hers and grabbed my shoulder black, coat and my Fabre Castle pencil case from the chair, holding it all in my arms. “Lou is excited about you calling him to assist you.”

“He’s great help. Very talented, too. Although he is more of a fashion guy than a shoe person, but I suppose his help is good nonetheless,” she picked her bag. “Do you want a ride to school?”

“Hmm, sure,” I munched on my croissant figuring it was a good idea to catch a ride with my mum since I was way too late, although it pained to leave my bike home. Especially since it meant I’d either have to catch a ride with someone or walk home.

We got down to the garage in the lift and as soon as we were in my mum’s Range Rover, I crossed my legs Indian style, pulling the seatbelt around my body as I saw that my mum was very much classier dressed compared to me.

We had two completely different styles, just like we had two completely different personalities… and both clashed from time to time.

“So, have you started thinking what you want to do after classes? I don’t like the idea of having you hanging out at parties or getting detention every week,” she applied lipstick as we stopped at a red-light.

“It’s green, mum,” I muttered, hating that she had to bring up this topic so early in the day. “I don’t know, I heard about an art course but---“

“Not art, Melania.”

I sighed and rolled my eyes, twirling a strand of my straight hair in my finger, “mum, I like it.”

“Why don’t you try to volunteer at an hospital or something? Maybe you’ll develop a liking for medicine or maybe---“

“No, mum. I hate blood,” I whined. “My teacher said his friend is giving a course at Camberwell and that’s huge, ma… why can’t I follow art?” I crossed my arms over my chest, as she glanced at me from the corner of her eye. “I could be a great artist!”

“And then what? What are you doing with a degree in art?”

“You got a degree in design,” I pointed at her, trying to make her see that me and her were not so different career-wise. “That’s a form of art, too.”

“And look at me now,” she pointed to herself. “I did well. Do you think you can do as well as a painter, then? Or---.”

“I could be a tattoo artist, I like that,” I whispered knowing that was the choice of a job my mum despised the most. She barely let me tattoo a small ying-yang on my wrist when I turned 18. She would never allow me to be what I wanted whereas art was concerned, at all, much less if art meant tattooing people, but above all: tattooing myself.

“No!” She was firm and harsh, as she stopped the car in the school’s parking lot. “I am all for you practicing your art but not as a job, Mel,” mum’s voice was now sweet as she nudged my shoulder and looked at me.

“It’s just a course,” I sighed. “Anyways, I’m late. Bye,” I kissed her cheek and opened the car door.

“Don’t get home too late,” she yelled from her side as I closed the door and rolled my eyes with a groan.

I should never have said anything about the course to my mum because, deep down, I knew she would react exactly like this. I had learned a long time ago that if I really wanted to do something I should only tell her afterwards and endure the shit she would give me. At least, it wasn’t hard to put up with all the shit and grounding and yells from her after I did what I wanted and was happy for those few moments.

Whenever I told my mum anything beforehand she would go a long way to make sure I didn’t do that something. Like that time I wanted to paint my hair pink, when I was 16 and she forbid every single hairdresser in the area to do whatever it was that I asked to my hair.

I hated that she was this way, acting for appearances sometimes, instead of doing things because they made me happy. Although, I got to admit that I would have regretted that pink hair, a few weeks later.

“How was detention yesterday, Melania?” A very sweet and annoying voice called out for me, as I reached the second floor, where all theory classes took place. I looked up to see Lani, standing at the door of our English classroom, waiting on Mr.Styles. But no, Lani couldn’t be alone…no, she was cradled in Niall’s arms, her head resting on the crook of his neck.

Fucking hell.

“Oh it was great, thank you for your concern. Niall kept me company while the teacher didn’t arrive,” I smirked.

“You did what?” Lanister looked up at Niall who simply shrugged, unconcerned. He simply adjusted the cap he had on backwards, and released Lani out of his grasp.

“I think it was rude of you to close the door on my face,” Niall approached me, malice in his eyes probably because he was pissed off. He could never deal well with rejection, poor lad. “Next time don’t, yeah?”

“I didn’t know you were my dad now, to order me around,” I cocked an eyebrow. “Get a grip, Niall, and leave me alone. You’re with Lani now _, remember_?” My voice dripped bitterness because maybe I still felt the ice daggers from the day before, from when he rejected me and said he had a new girl, now.

Not that I didn’t know that but since he was trying to put his tongue in my mouth at every chance, he could refrain from mentioning it.

I simply sighed and walked past him, to get inside the classroom, finding Louis right away as he waved to the empty sit next to him. I dropped my stuff on the table and hugged him, tightly, needing his comforting and honest words right now. I had so much to tell him.

“Craig is sitting behind us,” he said. “You okay?” He noticed my furrowed forehead.

“No, you cannot believe what happened yesterday…”

“Don’t tell me you fucked Niall!” He opened his eyes wide and I slapped a hand to his mouth to shut him up, considering people were starting to fill the classroom. Niall taking a sit on the table right next to mine…obviously. Why couldn’t he just sit at front with stupid Lani, for once?

“Shut up,” I hissed. Mr. Styles entered the class room and I shrank in my seat trying to pass by unrecognized which was helped when Zayn decided to sit right in front of me, his body towering over mine even from a sitting position, winking my way as he slung his backpack over his chair.

“You did!” He whisper-yelled back at me.

“No!” I slapped his arm. “I almost kissed _him_ ,” I nodded towards the front, indicating Mr.Styles.

“Niall?!” Was he even noticing my nodding?!

“No!” I nodded again towards the front.

“What? Zayn?!” He whispered dramatically. “Mel, he dates Alice and she is your friend---“

“No, stupid!” I interrupted him, getting slightly frustrated.

“You nodded towards the front and---,“ I grabbed Louis by his collar to whisper in his ear the dreaded words that I would rather to forget, really.

“I almost kissed Mr.Styles.”

“SHUT UP!” Louis said very loudly as he slammed his hands down on the table, quickly forgetting that we were actually in the middle of a class, because as soon as the words left his mouth all eyes were on us.

There goes my idea of passing by invisible. There it goes, watch it as it goes down the drain.

Thanks, Lou.

“Is everything alright, Mr…,” Mr. Styles wondered, from where he stood perched on his desk while he was presenting himself to us. His eyes drifted to me quickly before they returned to Lou.

“Tomlinson,” Louis gulped. “Ahm, I’m sorry, Mr.Styles, I just…. I’m sorry,” he waved his hands in the air, not knowing what to say for the first time in his life, clearing his throat again and then turning to me, as I covered my face in shame.

He poked my side, trying to make me look at him, “stop it already, Lou!” I whispered, noticing that the class had gone back to normal and ignored our interaction. “Now he has seen me here.”

“He’s your teacher, he will know you’re here,” he whispered back. “I thought the dumbest thing you had done in your life was snort that line of coke, at that Niall party---no wait, I think _Niall_ is the dumbest thing you did,” he said. “Although that all was topped by kissing a teacher!” He reprimanded me.

“Don’t say it like that,” I held his ear in between my index finger and thumb, as we always did when we were reprimanding the other, and watched him squirm. “And I didn’t kiss him.”

“Mel, you’re actually hurting me,” he pointed and I let go of him, kissing his cheek as an apology. “You are in so much trouble, though, he’s _your_ teacher!” He knocked heads with mine. “Although he is quite hot.”

“It’s those curls, I tell you,” I joked, cracking a smile.

“If you do manage to get away with this, Mel, I will consider this the best catch you ever….caught?!” He questioned. “Please, and you waste your time with Niall?!”

“Shut up,” I slapped his arm and he pretended to pout.

Someone cleared their throat and again, all eyes were on me. And that was when Mr.Styles proclaimed, “Miss Torres, I would like to see you in the end of the class.”

*~*

I was screwed.

That was my main thought during the rest of the class.

Mr.Styles features were hard and serious and he certainly wasn’t going to give me a freebie in this conversation. His motives for wanting to see me after class flooded my head and I tried to remain calm and wonder if he simply wanted to tell me about my art course.

But then he gave detention to a student because she was talking to her partner and all the hopes that what Mr.Styles had to tell me was a good, simple and relaxing thing went down the drain. He was pissed off, I could see that from where I stood in the back of the class.

He was so going to tell me something along the lines of “don’t bother coming to my classes any longer, Melania, the stunt you pulled yesterday has you back for next year”.

And then I was going to beg because that’s how pathetic I’d be. I’d beg for him to give me another chance and I’d do anything for it… mind you, almost anything because I was not going to turn all slaggy and suck his dick.

Or maybe I could suck his dick. Uni was far more important than half an hour badly spent, right?

Desperate times call for desperate measure. That’s what they say at least (although I haven’t gotten the slimmest idea of who ‘they’ are but ‘they must be right’).

I could pretend Mr.Styles was Niall and----

“Mel!” Louis poked my arm, bringing me back to planet Earth, as I turned to him. “The bell rang already, do you want me to wait for you?”

“Ahm,” I fidgeted. “N-no… I’m having history next, anyways, I’ll see you at lunch time,” I kissed his cheek.

“Are you sure?” His eyes drifted to Niall who was sitting on the top of a table at the front, looking my way.

“I’ll be fine, Lou-Bear,” I pinched his cheeks. “He won’t do anything he hasn’t done in the past three years,” I shrugged and sighed hopefully.

I didn’t bother putting my notebook back in my purse, deciding to carry it against my chest, as I walked towards the front, to talk to Mr.Styles but my way was blocked by Niall. I stepped to the right but he mirrored my movement.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to have respect,” Niall said harshly. “Let’s talk.”

“I’m sorry, Niall, but if you may excuse your colleague for a bit, I called dibs on conversation first,” Mr.Styles smiled sickeningly, stepping between Niall and I and saving me from Niall’s fury.

I had never truly seen Niall Horan angry, except for that time where Bryan Decker kissed me in a game of truth of dare. Bryan got a black eye and Niall gave me the silent treatment for about half an hour before I strip-teased and he lost control (in a good way, though).

However, he had never unleashed his fury on me and I wasn’t sure what to expect from his new angry behaviour. Didn’t he have Lani to entertain or whatever, anyways?

“Sure, Mr.Styles,” Niall rolled his eyes. “I’ll wait for you at SSS after next class, yeah?” He told me, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and looking my way, before getting out of the classroom. Mr. Styles replaced Niall, by sitting on the table he had been sitting on.

“SSS?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Secret Snog Station,” I nodded. “It’s behind the great staircase at the entrance? Everyone goes there to snog. And despite its name, it’s not really a secret or anything,” I tried to be funny and Mr.Styles ended up cracking a smile. “Look, I know you’re probably pissed at me---“

“Why should I?”

“You looked really angry in class. You sent Marion to detention?”

“Of course, she was texting while I was talking to her. I try to be cool but I don’t really like people disrespecting me to my face,” he shrugged. “That’s not the reason I called you, anyways. It’s about yesterday---“

“Look if it’s about the hug and…the other thing,” I trailed off. “If you expect an apology, you won’t really get it because I don’t regret it so,” I shrugged.

Wait, what?

I didn’t regret it?

Yes, I did!!!!!!!!

……………………… (no, I really didn’t).

“Hmm, is that so?” He smiled softly, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I know I’m probably failed right now in your class, but if you’d let me just attend it for the rest of the year so I can take my exam as an extern student and still go to college that would really be---“

“Wow, wow, wow!” He waved his hands in the air. “Failed? Why would I fail you? This is only my first class!”

“I disrespected you as a teacher,” I pointed out. “I cussed you out and I hugged and---“

“Consider it forgotten, I told you yesterday,” he nodded curtly at me, expecting me to nod in agreement. I did. “You were angry and I’m new. Nothing’s going on,” I nodded again. “I wanted to tell you about the course, at Camberwell?”

“Oh yeah,” I nodded excitedly. “I really want to take it but my mum isn’t really fond of the idea so… if it’s too expensive I’ll have to decline it because I can’t afford it.”

“It’s… _free_ ,” he said. “Just a little workshop, Liam likes to do these kinds of things when he gets bored with life,” he joked. “He starts later this week, on Friday. I was thinking we could go, I’ll introduce you to Liam.”

“ _We_ could go?” I raised an eyebrow. “You’re my teacher.”

“Only in the school premises,” he raised his hands. “Look, if you feel uncomfortable, I can give you the directions and let him know you’re going…you’ll fend off by yourself. I just thought it would be easier since he is my best friend,” he shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like we started this whole thing as teacher and student, anyway, did we? We started this out as me as a…what was it? Psycho?”

“Curly haired psycho,” I muttered hiding my face in embarrassment. “Can I think about it?”

“Sure, just let me know before Friday so I can give him a heads up,” I nodded.

“Thank you, either way, Mr.Styles,” I smiled. “This is really important to me.”

“I figured,” he shrugged. “Okay, you’re now free to go. Be careful with Niall, yeah? Looks like he ate something rotten for breakfast,” he cracked a smile as I giggle.

“That’s Niall,” I cooed. “See you tomorrow then, Mr.Styles.”

“See you then, Miss Torres!” He waved as I got out of class.

Uff, this was easier than I thought.

No dicks sucked. Great.

See, it’s my make-up, I tell you. I’m ruling the world today!

I clicked my tongue against my mouth as I skipped down the corridor to my locker, replacing my drawing sketch pad with my notebook from English. I even hummed a song as I closed the door but then I was thrown against my closed locker, my back hurting from the other locks.

“Can we talk now?” A blonde thin eyebrow was raised, blue eyes boring mine and his hands clutched around my wrists.

Looks like my money maker make-up does not work on Niall Horan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!  
> So here it is chapter 3! I know I haven't posted in a while but if you're following this drop a like or a comment.  
> Also, you can come and chat on tumblr at secretcave.tumblr.com
> 
> We got a rebellious Mr.Horan on our hands... it's only getting worst from here on out, promise!
> 
> All the love,  
> C.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii!
> 
> For those of you who had already read Wonderwall on 1dff: WELCOME BACK. I hope you enjoy taking this trip again???? After numerous messages on tumblr, I decided to give this a go. why not?!
> 
> For those of you who are reading this for the first time: let's hope you enjoy it!!!
> 
> cannot believe I have written this story like... 3 years ago?? (whaaaaat). I am not re-writing or editing anything so yeah.... maybe some grammar errors here and there?!
> 
> Feel free to come at me on secretcave.tumblr.com  
> And I hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> All the love,  
> C


End file.
